They're Out To Get Me!
by OkamixHagi
Summary: Amu is strolling around the mall one day, and is shocked to find out that Easter is everywhere. Left to her own conclusions, she runs back home, bumping into a certain blue-haired boy. Read if you want light-hearted comedy!


They're Out to Get Me!

Amu strolled around the mall, humming happily. Her hums were stopped by a commercial jingle from the nearby clothing store. "Easter Clothing, the place where clothes are as special as your first Easter!"

_Easter! _Amu thought. _Calm down, Amu, we beat Easter. They won't bother us anymore, that child is happy._

So, panic over, Amu continued her stroll, unnoticed by passerbys. She smelled a delicious smell from her left. Easter Bakery! _Another Easter shop?!_

She ignored the weird nagging feeling and walked along, her hum unsteady and weak and her stroll growing strained. She twirled her head suddenly at the sound of "..Easter..!" The pink-haired girl looked up from the young boy, reading the sign. Easter Toyshop?!

She ran frantically, glancing at all the shops names. Easter Sweets?! Easter Bookstore?! EASTER FLOWERS?!

"They're, they're EVERYWHERE!" She whispered weakly. Thoughts coursed through her head. The strongest one overtook the rest, swallowing them all.

_Easter is out to get me! Gozen isn't the REAL leader.. No, someone else is! Gozen is just a PAWN! Whoever he or she is, they know that I have a good chance of getting the Embryo! Oh, no.. They're going to kidnap me, torture me and then.. AND THEN!!.._

Amu ran, pushing past strangers and tripping over strollers. She ignored the angry growls and warnings and charged out the door, colliding with someone.

"Owww!!" She looked up, rubbing her head. In front of her, laughing, was a certain blue-haired boy. Ikuto! "S-sorry! It's just.. I HAVE TO GO!"

"What?? Amu! Wait for me!" He ran after her, concerned by her urgent tone. He saw Amu open the box containing her charas and they ran out. Immediately, she chara-changed with Ran and flew up into the air, propelling against buildings as she raced to get home. He in turn chara-changed with Yoru, who had been watching the whole time, and they both followed her to her house. Amu crashed into her house and into her room, where Ikuto, who entered through the balcony, was already waiting. "What's wrong??"

"They're, they're out to get me!" Amu panicked, shutting the curtains and locking the door. She searched her room for hidden wires and cameras, and finding none, she collapsed on her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Who's out to get you?!" Ikuto snarled, ready to pounce on the enemy.

"EASTER! They have shops all around here, and, and, and, Gozen's not the real leader of Easter, though he doesn't know it, and the real person who leads it is out to kidnap me, and torture me, and WORSE!! He's probably already laced all the products he's selling with some kind of mind-control THING and he's gonna make everyone TURN ON ME!!"

Ikuto froze in his battle-ready pose, taking in the information. _Easter's.. Out.. To get.. Amu? Controlling.. People's minds?_

A sweat-drop rolled past Ikuto's head. His shoulders suddenly shook. Then he burst out into laughter. "EASTER! AH HA HA HA HA! CON, CONTROLLING MINDS! AH HA HA HA HA!!" He approached Amu, wiping the tears out of his eyes, and stuck his head under the blanket.

"WHAT?! It COULD happen! Who KNOWS what's going on?! They never tell us, us COMMONERS anything! STOP LAUGHING!" Amu blushed with fury and looked away from Ikuto's face, which was bursting out into laughter again. He crawled under the blanket with Amu, stifling his laughter.

"Come on, Amu, think about it! We know that those scientists could cook up effective ways to get the Embryo, or make one, and they only didn't work because we stopped it! Why would they try to use _us, _when we're as effective as those robots?" Amu still fumed, but she realized her foolishness. "Amu.. Don't make me punish you."

She turned around reluctantly and faced Ikuto. She murmured one more "It COULD happen" and became silent. Ikuto continued, "I've been contracted to work there for years. I probably would've noticed something."

_Unless, _a thought nagged at her. _Unless HE'S BEING CONTROLLED AGAIN! Remember the Death Rebel?!_ She glanced at Ikuto in a new way. _Oh no oh no oh no! I've got to.. I've got to snap him out of it! Should I just tell him he's being controlled or do I slap him or do I use hypnotism or do I make him eat something?! _She swallowed as she thought of an effective way. _I saw this in an anime once!.._

She looked up at Ikuto, a determined yet nervous look, and mixed with something neither of them knew. Ikuto looked back, confused. She swallowed, then leaned forward, kissing him. His lips were hard at first, startled by the suddenness. They softened as a moment passed, and he wrapped his arms around her back in a tight embrace.

_Oh no, he's got me! But, why won't my body obey?! It must be the mind-control stuff! It's going from him to me! That's why my heart is pounding like this, and all my limbs feel like jelly.. Oh no.. Why are my arms-?! _Her hands reached up, winding around Ikuto's neck. They finally parted, only for air, and she gulped the lump in her throat. Ikuto gave her a quizzical, pleased and mocking smirk, wondering what induced the affection in the golden-eyed girl.

_Come on, arms, legs, body, OBEY! Push him away! Stop looking into his eyes! _Amu gazed into Ikuto's ocean-blue eyes, her expression one of affection and fear. Ikuto raised one arm higher to touch her hair. Finally, he thought.

"So, Amu.. Are your hormones just too much for you to control?" He smirked. Then his smile softened as her murmured, "Or is it something else?.."

_That PROVES it! It is something else! It's the mind-control thing! Okay, okay, okay, okay. THINK! Come on, move, body, move! _Amu willed with all her might to twitch her finger. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. Ikuto watched, thinking that she was just nervous, as always. Her finger twitched, going unnoticed by him. _YES! I have control of myself now! It must be because I only got a little bit from him. Okay, if I really try, I can move myself! Ikuto isn't himself now, so it's up to me to get it the stuff out of him._

She looked up, her gaze steady with pure determination. "Ikuto, I won't let anyone get you!" Amu dove in for another kiss, and in her head she counted. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5!_

Throwing the covers off, careful not to swallow this time, and ran to her kitchen. She gurgled water in her mouth and spat it out into the sink. Then she darted back up, raced under the covers, gave Ikuto another kiss (confusing the poor boy), ran back down, gurgled, spat, ran back up, and this continued 3 more rounds. Exhausted and satisfied that enough toxins should be out of him, she collapsed beside Ikuto, who was now sitting up, wondering what in the world Amu was doing. Was she just very, very nervous? Each time, he grew more and more irritated. He finally became sick of it and pinned Amu to the bed.

"I'm not letting you go this time!" Ikuto growled, kissing the pink-haired girl this time. She froze, scared. _Oh-no-oh-no-oh-no-oh-no-oh-no!! He's still..!! Must.. resist.. But.. I don't want to! Maybe I can't beat them. After all, what could I do? I'm just a kid. Maybe I should just give up.. _So Amu slackened, and kissed back. _Maybe.. This mind-control thing isn't too bad.._

Meanwhile the blushing charas were hidden, peeking out from the side of the balcony.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha ta-ta-ta-ta?!" Yoru stuttered

"A-amu-chan just dashed into the house like people were out to get her or something! She was wayyyy too fast, though. She closed the door in front of our face, and we tried to get in, but all the windows and everything were closed." Miki replied, blushing the most.

"So then we ran to the balcony. To.. Make sure she didn't do anything to hurt herself!" Ran finished with a suspicious look.

"And then we found them both under the covers! Now THEY'RE KISSING, desu!" Suu added.

"Whaaaaa..? I just woke up when you guys got here." The three gave Yoru a quizzical look. "Ikuto tossed me out, and I hit my head." He explained, rubbing the bump. They turned back to their owners, and gulped. They were still kissing, but they had moved and Ikuto was no longer leaning against Amu, they were pressed in an embrace with Amu's back still on the bed. Suddenly, the curtain shifted from it's position of curved against a box beside Amu's bookshelf, covering the last peephole.

* * *

Okami: ..Lol xD. I had just read an article about organizations people think are ruling the world (United Nations, the Illuminati.. Lizard People?). It was a comedy article from the site . Those people (not the writers) are, er, confused for believing that stuff. Especially the Lizard People. So I decided to write a comedy story, with a bit of romance mixed in. Teehee. And if you're wondering about what happened after the peephole was covered, nothing wrong, just a bit more kissing, xD. So, please, once again, RATE and REVIEW! Oh wait, don't forget to check my other Amuto story, 99 Days! Arooooo ~ !

-Okami


End file.
